Left Behind
by Thrifty Sara
Summary: Dennis' old girlfriend is left behind and is working for Arthur. Cyrus is back-again. He rebuilds his house and Arthur, his family, Dennis' ghost and Liz get trapped in.(First in series)
1. Missing Him

"Dennis, I love you!" Elizabeth Parker said as she held the picture of Dennis Rafkin and herself.  
  
In the picture she looked happy. Her blue eyes were shining with joy as she pecked Dennis on the cheek.. Her blonde hair blew wildly in the wind as they stood on the beach. Dennis grinned as his blue eyes sparkled behind his glasses.  
  
The picture was taken one year ago, Dennis died two weeks ago.  
  
Elizabeth used to be Dennis' girlfriend. Dennis never had one of his seizures or visions when he touched her. Then the night he proposed it changed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Liz, will you marry me?" Dennis was grinning nervously as he held the ring box in his hand.  
  
Elizabeth gasped, "Yes."  
  
"Really?" Dennis asked with a sigh of relief.  
  
"So I'm going to be Mrs. Elizabeth Parker Rafkin?" Liz asked, smiling like an idiot.  
  
Dennis nodded then said slyly, "Future Mrs. Rafkin, you want to join me in the bedroom?"  
  
Liz began to laugh then said, "Perhaps. Only if you give me a kiss."  
  
"Do I have to?" Dennis joked as he leaned down and kissed Liz.  
  
Liz smiled and linked arms with Dennis, "I guess I'll join you in the bedroom then, Mr. Rafkin." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth grinned at the memory. A tear ran down her cheek as the thought of why they didn't get married.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as their bodies came together Dennis felt pain. He felt pain that he never felt with Liz. He saw things he never saw when he touched her.  
  
It felt as if his head was ripping apart as he saw things. He saw Liz's life flash before his eyes. He saw Liz being molested. He saw her brother dying. He saw her father beating her.  
  
He pushed off of Elizabeth and held his head.  
  
"Dennis, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Dennis yelled.  
  
At that moment Dennis knew he couldn't be with Liz anymore. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth wiped her eyes away. She missed Dennis so much. When she found out about Dennis' death she began to have nightmares.  
  
It was the same nightmare every time. It started out the same every time.  
  
"You're the thirteenth ghost," Dennis said this every time to begin the nightmare.  
  
Then twelve ghosts appeared and a woman's' voice echoed, "The First Born Son, The Torso, The Bound Woman, The Withered Lover, The Torn Prince, The Angry Princess, The Pilgrims, The Great Child and The Dire Mother, The Hammer, The Jackal, and The Juggernaut."  
  
Then she saw Dennis' death; ghosts killed him. The ghosts that killed him were the Hammer and the Juggernaut.  
  
Then she saw the man Dennis worked for. She didn't know his name but she had met him and had been to his house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Rafkin, would you like the job?" Kyros asked as Dennis and Elizabeth sat in front of him.  
  
"You want Dennis to hunt ghosts for you?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.  
  
"Yes," Kyros answered coldly. Dennis was looking around Kyros' house than said, "Huh?"  
  
"Denn, he wants you to hunt ghosts for him," Elizabeth said as she held his hand.  
  
"I'm sorry but NO! I'm highly content with the unemployed status," Dennis said as he stood up from his chair and motioned for Liz to do the same.  
  
"Lizzie, go start the car. I'll be right out." Dennis said, handing the keys to Elizabeth.  
  
"Sure," Liz said, taking the keys and walking out.  
  
'Listen. If I need the job I'll call you. I'm proposing tonight and I'll probably need the money." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Liz sat there thinking of Dennis and ghosts.  
  
If Dennis died he may be a ghost! Elizabeth thought.  
  
  
  
A/N This is my first 13 ghost fic. Actually it is my first fic that isn't Harry Potter. I hope it doesn't suck to much. Please REVIEW!! Please? 


	2. Getting the Job

A/N I spelled Cyrus' name wrong! Oh well, I'm just going to spell his name Kyros cuz I'm to lazy to change my ways. I've been told that Dennis has never been to Kyros' house. Lets just say it was a different house.  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean they're rebuilding his house?" Arthur Criticos yelled into the phone.  
  
"You have the key and I will explain it all at your uncles' house in a month," The voice of Tom Green said calmly from his cell phone.  
  
"Damn you," Arthur yelled into the receiver then hung it up.  
  
"That went well," Tom said as he looked up.  
  
"Good job, Tom," Kyros Criticos grinned.  
  
"It's odd working for a dead man," Tom said with a grin. He had dirty blonde hair and mean green eyes.  
  
"Who could have thought you could actually bring a man back to life-twice," Kyros said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"You are lucky you have me or you would still be in little pieces," Tom said proudly.  
  
"I do thank you for the spell. Too bad you let our thirteenth ghost go," Kyros yelled.  
  
"The puny guy was your amazing thirteenth ghost?" Tom asked.  
  
"Dennis Rafkin was my physic and he caught all twelve of those ghosts you re-caught," Kyros stated coldly.  
  
"That damn Juggernaut nearly killed me," Tom defended himself.  
  
"We need Rafkin or we are incomplete!" Kyros raged.  
  
"Anyway, the house is coming along great. The basement is done. We are working on the rest of the house. We just got a shipment of glass today," Tom changed the subject quickly.  
  
"Will it be all rebuilt in a month?" Kyros asked.  
  
"If we have everyone work day and night and doubled or staff then maybe," Tom said sarcastically.  
  
"Do it," Kyros ordered.  
  
"Okay," Tom whined.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dennis' ghost sat next to Elizabeth's sleeping body. He watched her sleep; she looked disturbed in her dreams.  
  
I've been dead three months, you haven't seen me in over a year but you still keep this picture, Dennis thought as he held the picture of Liz kissing him.  
  
"Its okay, Liz," Dennis whispered as she groaned from the pain.  
  
Liz tossed around in her bed. Dennis continued to watch.  
  
He put a hand on Liz's cheek; he felt no pain.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes shot open as she felt pain. "Don't touch me!" She yelled, still asleep.  
  
Dennis vanished instantly. This was a nightly ritual ever since he died.  
  
He would come and watch her sleep. Then he would touch her and she would feel pain.  
  
Maybe she got my gift, Dennis thought.  
  
Lizzie stood up and walked to the kitchen. Placed on the table was a piece of paper that read: Arthur Criticos 565-8952. It was written in Dennis' handwriting.  
  
"Dennis?" Elizabeth called out. Se still believed that Dennis was a ghost.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Dennis? I'm going to call this number tomorrow, okay?" Liz called out again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is this the residence of Arthur Criticos?" Elizabeth asked nervously into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, who is this?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Parker and I'm calling about-" Liz began.  
  
"The ad?" Kathy filled in for her.  
  
"The ad?" Liz repeated.  
  
"Yeah, my dad put an ad in the paper for a new nanny," Kathy said.  
  
I do need a job, Liz told herself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm calling about the job," Liz said.  
  
"When are you free for an interview?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I'm free now."  
  
"My father should be home soon so you can come over now, if you want," Kathy said after looking at the clock.  
  
"Okay, I will," Liz said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elizabeth had been working for Arthur for a month and she loved it.  
  
"Bobby, what do you want for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Toast with butter," Bobby said as he sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"Don't you think your eating a bit too much there, Bobby?" Liz asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'll have cereal," Bobby said.  
  
"Bobby, don't you think your working Lizzie a bit too much?" Kathy, who was sitting next to Bobby, said in a tone to match Elizabeth's.  
  
Liz laughed then a knock came from the door.  
  
"Was I laughing too loud?" Liz asked with a grin.  
  
A second knock came and Liz opened the door.  
  
"Hello, I'm Tom Green," Tom's cold voice said as he smirked at Liz.  
  
"What a fascinatingly original name," Kathy said from the kitchen.  
  
"Kathy, get your brothers cereal for him," Liz said as she looked at Tom's mean eyes.  
  
"I'm here to see Arthur about his uncle," Tom said as he watched Liz sharply.  
  
"He isn't home right now. He should be back soon. You can some in if you want," Liz said.  
  
"What's your name?" Tom asked after being welcomed into the apartment.  
  
"Her name is Elizabeth Parker," Bobby said as he ate his cereal.  
  
"Are you dating anyone?" Tom asked suddenly.  
  
"Are you hitting on our nanny?" Kathy asked. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N  
  
In the next chapter Dennis gets jealous. It's going to be fun!! I can't wait to write it. I think I'll be writing it as soon as I put this crappy chappie up. 


	3. Jealous When Dead

A/N Gasp! I spelled Kriticos wrong! I can't spell!! Oh well, once again I'm going to be lazy and not change my ways. I'm happy. Sadly I don't own 13 ghosts but I rented it on DVD! 13 ghosts is my favorite movie. The only flaw they had in the movie was killing off Dennis and letting the daughter live! In this story I transformed Kathy from her preppy self to be able to fit in with my sarcastic world. You guys rock for reviewing! Even if they were criticizing they were great! I love reviews, they complete me.  
  
Anyway, I just want to say I love Dennis and I'm gonna let him kick Tom's ass in this chapter. This chapter is fun! Cackles evilly  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Jealous When Dead  
  
  
  
Dennis was standing in the kitchen with his arms crossed. No one saw him, no one heard him.  
  
Then Liz came back into the kitchen with the man who had been trying to capture him. Then he was flirting with her.  
  
"Lizzie, don't talk to him!" Dennis yelled but Liz couldn't hear him.  
  
"Am I seeing someone?" Liz repeated going slightly pink.  
  
"Are you Mrs. Parker?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Dennis turned to Tom and looked pissed. "What if she is? Maybe she's married to me, you don't know!"  
  
"No, I'm not married," Liz said with a distance look in her eyes.  
  
"Then would you care to go out with me?" Tom asked.  
  
Dennis got all in Tom's face and yelled, "If you could see my hands you'd know they're telling you to FUCK OFF!"  
  
Liz just went pale and silent.  
  
"You know what? You better not ask her again! When Liz goes silent that means she'd rather not!" Dennis yelled.  
  
"Is that a no?" Tom asked.  
  
"Right now isn't a good time," Liz said softly.  
  
"Hear that, you sick son of a bitch? She is rejecting you," Dennis said with a grin. He then put an arm around Liz.  
  
Liz fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you okay?" Bobby asked as he got up from the table and ran towards her.  
  
"Shit!" Dennis yelled.  
  
"What's wrong, Lizzie?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Dennis," She muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lizzie. I didn't mean to," Dennis said.  
  
"Dennis Rafkin?" Kathy and Tom said in unison.  
  
"How do you know Dennis?" Liz asked as she helped herself up.  
  
"He died saving our dad. I think we're going to remember someone like that," Kathy answered.  
  
"How do you know Dennis," Liz asked Tom.  
  
"We are old friends," Tom lied.  
  
"Friends? You tried to lock me in a fucking containment cube!" Dennis yelled.  
  
"Liz, how did you know Dennis?" Kathy asked.  
  
"He was my friend," Liz tried to put it simply so she wouldn't feel too much pain.  
  
"I'm your friend? That's all I am to you?" Dennis asked.  
  
You did leave her and make both your lives hell, Dennis' conscience said.  
  
"This keeps on happening. Maybe I'm losing my mind," Liz said as she tried to sound happy.  
  
"I'm going to ask again, will you go out with me?" Tom said in a nagging tone.  
  
"She said no, you dumbass!" Dennis yelled.  
  
"You don't take rejections well, do you?" Kathy asked.  
  
"Will you shut up if I said yes?" Liz asked, getting annoyed by Tom.  
  
"No, Lizzie! Don't go out with that ghost hunting son of a bitch!" Dennis pleaded.  
  
"I'll shut up if you say yes," Tom said with an evil grin.  
  
"Fine," Liz said.  
  
"Liz, don't do this to me! Please don't," Dennis pleaded in her ear.  
  
She couldn't hear him.  
  
"Great," Tom said with the same evil grin.  
  
"You better not touch her or you'll regret it!" Dennis yelled at Tom. He then shoved him.  
  
Tom went flying backwards and banged into the refrigerator.  
  
"That's what you get," Dennis said.  
  
Tom heard the faint voice of Dennis Rafkin. He reached for his spectral viewers than realized he couldn't put them on in front of the kids.  
  
"Tell Liz that you can't date her or I'll make your short life a living hell," Dennis threatened after realizing Tom could hear him.  
  
Tom shook his head and looked over at Liz. She was beautiful when she smiled. Somehow she was always smiling in every situation.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bobby asked.  
  
"You touch Liz and I swear you will die," Dennis said.  
  
"If my little lady wasn't standing right there I would trap you in a containment cube before you saw what happened." Tom said under his breath so only Dennis could hear.  
  
Dennis' eyes flamed with jealousy, "Bastard!"  
  
Dennis kicked Tom and watched with amusement when he groaned in pain.  
  
Liz walked towards Tom and leaned over to help him up. Dennis moved out of the way and stared at his Lizzie.  
  
Her hair was tied back and her face was covered in worry. Not worry for Tom but worry in all ways. She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes.  
  
Liz helped Tom up and than tried to ignore him.  
  
"Dads coming home soon, right?" Bobby asked as he returned to his cereal.  
  
"He should be home now," Kathy said, in a distracted tone.  
  
At that moment Arthur Criticos walked in the apartment.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Arthur asked after noticing Tom.  
  
"Tom Green, your uncle's lawyer," Tom lied by giving himself a new title.  
  
"He's a ghost hunter!" Dennis yelled.  
  
No one heard him except Tom.  
  
"Another lawyer?" Bobby asked.  
  
"We don't want his house," Kathy said.  
  
"Would you like his fortune?" Tom asked.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N What do you think? I wish I could have made this funnier but I am not the sharpest spoon in the kitchen. Review please!  
  
Also-If any of you actually like Tom then tell me. I need to know if I should seal his fate or let him live forever! Cackles evilly  
  
Ya know what would be nifty? If they made a sequel to the movie! I just realized today that in the end all the ghosts walk off on the grass and disappear. They can bring Dennis back! Rock on!! 


	4. Our new fourth ghost

A/N Everyone wants me to kill Tom off so I'm gonna consider it. I have plans. I don't know if I want to kill off the stupid daughter or if I should let the be-yatch die. I'm sorry, I hate her. She annoyed me so much in the movie. As I sit here and type I am watching the movie for the 10th time in 2 and a half days. I feel bad for Tom, you all hate him so. Is that because he tried to capture our beloved Dennis' ghost? Or because he is taking Dennis' old girlfriend away? Poor Tom, poor poor Tomas(lol)! Anyway- you prolly aren't even reafing this. And I just realized something-Jean! She is supposed to be the fourth ghost but it seemed like she went to heaven in the end of the movie. So there is once again a flaw in the story. It's okay, I shall transform my flaw into an amazing plot twist. Cackles evilly Hey-have you noticed in the movie how Kathy kept hitting on and just plain hitting the lawyer, Ben Moss? And notice how she obsessed with bathrooms during most of her role?  
  
Favorite Dennis quote: "A truck full of blood? You gotta be shittin' me."  
  
Favorite Arthur quote: "Goats?" (LOL! I'm brilliant)  
  
Another Dennis quote for you: "There's gotta be another way. I don't read Latin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fortune?" Kathy asked quickly.  
  
"I am not taking my kids into that house again," Arthur said with a hint of anger.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of that house?" Tom asked even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Dad doesn't want to be killed by the ghosts," Bobby said.  
  
"Ghosts? Why would there be ghosts in your new house?" Tom asked in a sales- men type voice.  
  
"There were ghosts last time," Arthur replied simply.  
  
"I guarantee there are no ghosts anywhere near that house," Tom lied. The basement was filled with ghosts. Eleven ghosts; he needed Rafkin and a new withered lover.  
  
"Dad, maybe there are no ghosts," Kathy reasoned.  
  
"There are ghosts! I was going to be one of them!" Dennis yelled. Still Tom only heard him.  
  
Tom glanced over to Liz and gave her a small smile as he replied, "If there were ghosts before there aren't anymore."  
  
"If Kyros is dead then he wouldn't put ghosts in the basement," Arthur said more to himself than anyone else.  
  
"Arthur, don't start reasoning. Stay away from his house!" Dennis yelled.  
  
"Come by and check out the house today," Tom commanded.  
  
"I'm sure the house is ghost free," Kathy said. She wanted to live in the great glass house.  
  
"No! Don't," Dennis pleaded.  
  
"Fine! I am going to check the basement myself," Arthur said finally.  
  
"Damn it! No, Arthur!" Dennis yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You wait right here. I have to get things ready," Tom said. They stood outside the great glass house. It looked exactly the same.  
  
Liz stood away from the family with a distant look on her face.  
  
"Liz, leave. I don't want you to die like I did," Dennis pleaded with her.  
  
Lizzie couldn't hear Dennis. "Dennis, why did you have to bring me into this?" Liz asked under her breath. She didn't say it to Dennis; she just said it to hear herself say it.  
  
"I didn't know. I wish you could be somewhere else; safe," Dennis said in a distant tone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.  
  
"Kyros, your guests are here," Tom informed as he stepped into a small room that was filled with various electrical devices.  
  
"So I see," Kyros replied as he nodded toward the television that showed Liz, Arthur, Kathy and Bobby standing outside.  
  
"So now you're watching them," Tom said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"We need our thirteenth ghost," Kyros snapped.  
  
Tom grabbed a pair of spectral viewers out of his pocket and looked at the television.  
  
"There is your god damn thirteenth ghost," Tom said as he pointed.to Dennis, who was standing next to Liz.  
  
Kyros pulled out his spectral viewers and grinned, "Well done, Allen."  
  
"Shut up with the Allen stuff. Remember, I am Tom." Tom said quickly.  
  
"Everything is going smoothly," Kyros said.  
  
"There's something I forgot to mention about the fourth ghost." Tom began in a nervous tone.  
  
"What about the fourth ghost,' Kyros asked sharply.  
  
"Jean isn't earth-bound anymore. We need a new fourth ghost," Tom sad slowly as he avoided Kyros' eyes.  
  
"You said you re-caught the fourth ghost," Kyros yelled.  
  
"Well, we couldn't find her and it is so hard finding withered lovers nowadays," Tom tried to lighten the mood.  
  
Kyros looked at something on the television and said, "She will be our new withered lover."  
  
Tom looked at who he was pointing to; It was Liz. "Why her?"  
  
"Rafkin's old girlfriend is our fourth ghost. Kill her."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n  
  
I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It begged me to stop right there. Rock on if you have reviewed! If not then I suggest you better.  
  
Hey, question: What exactly is does withered mean? I need to know!! 


	5. Be Safe

A/N In this chapter I am attempting to make you feel sorry for Tom. I feel bad for the guys. Here you all are telling me to slice and dice him like stupid Ben Moss. Ya know what is kinda weird. Though everyone else thinks that the part where Ben Moss gets cut in two is gross I think its funny as hell. I think a lot of things are funny as hell. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Dennis' quote of the day: "I hope I don't bleed to death cuz that would suck."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why her though?" Tom asked in a whiny tone as he glanced from Liz to Cyrus (a/n: Damn it! I've changed my ways.).  
  
"Why do you care so much about her?" Cyrus asked sharply.  
  
"I'm connected to her somehow. There is something about her," Tom replied as he stared at the ground.  
  
"It's just hormones," Cyrus snapped as he whacked Tom with his cane.  
  
"Don't talk to me as if I'm a teenager," Tom snapped back.  
  
"Then don't act like one!" Cyrus yelled.  
  
"We are not using her as our fourth ghost," Tom said grimly.  
  
"Either she dies and becomes our ghost or you die," Cyrus threatened.  
  
Tom shook his head violently and finally came to say, "You sick fuck! Why the hell does to have to be her? Damn it this sucks!"  
  
"She is perfect! Now go kill her," Cyrus whacked Tom with the cane again.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes and left the room to fetch the 'guests'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Arthur, how can you even consider going in that house?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Lizzie, are you okay? You look all pale," Kathy looked over to the ghostly pale Elizabeth.  
  
Liz shook from being startled then said, "I'm just peachy keen."  
  
"Are you sick?" Bobby asked.  
  
"No, I'm not sick. There just is something about this house," Liz mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, there is something about this house. It's filled with ghosts and contains the eye of hell," Dennis said sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know how they rebuilt all of it in only four months," Arthur commented as he looked at the house.  
  
Kathy paced around Liz then asked, "Do you really like Tom?"  
  
"I just met him. I don't even know him."  
  
"You know you like him for his looks," Kathy teased.  
  
"His eyes are so mean. Maybe he's been hurt a lot," Liz said in a more-to- herself tone.  
  
"Then don't hurt the poor guy," Kathy said this as if it was the simplest thing to do.  
  
"My heart doesn't belong to him," She muttered.  
  
"How close where you with Dennis Rafkin?" Kathy asked suspiciously.  
  
"I was his girlfriend at some point. Then he ended it," Liz thought back to the day he ended it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two days after Dennis proposed. He had been avoiding her. Then he came to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Dennis said in a cold tone as he ached to kiss her.  
  
"Dennis, hi!" Luz smiled and pulled Dennis into a hug.  
  
As soon as he touched her the visions and the pain returned. He pulled away and muttered, "Don't touch me."  
  
Liz's eyes filled with hurt as she muttered back, "Okay."  
  
"Lizzie, please don't look at me like that. You know I love you," Dennis said after he noticed her eyes.  
  
Liz put on a fake smile to make Dennis happy.  
  
"Lizzie, can we talk," Dennis asked in the cold tone.  
  
Liz nodded as she thought and knew what they would be talking about.  
  
"This is really hard for me to say," Dennis began.  
  
Liz stared out the window.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to say this but." Dennis started then trailed off.  
  
"Just say it," Liz commanded.  
  
"I can't be with you anymore," Dennis spat out.  
  
Tears filled Elizabeth's eyes as she turned away from Dennis and yelled, "Get the hell out!"  
  
"I love you, Lizzie," Dennis said softly.  
  
"Then why are you leaving me?"  
  
"It used to be that when I touched you I didn't feel anything but love. Now I feel pain. I feel your pain. I feel the pain that you felt when you were being beat. I feel all your pain when I touch you," Dennis said gently.  
  
"I am so sorry," Liz said through sobs. She wanted Dennis to hold her and tell her it would all be okay but she knew that couldn't happen.  
  
"I will always love you Lizzie," Dennis said and left.  
  
After he was gone Liz let out a small scream as she threw her ring out the window.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why didn't you say you dated Dennis before?" Kathy asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't want to talk about Dennis."  
  
At that moment Tom walked out still wearing his spectral viewers.  
  
Dennis laughed and said, "See, he's wearing spectral viewers. That dumbass."  
  
"You said there aren't any ghosts in the house," Arthur said after noticing the spectral viewers.  
  
"Yeah, there aren't. What makes you think there are?" Tom asked in a confused way.  
  
"What's with the spectral viewers?" Kathy asked.  
  
Shit, Tom thought as he pulled off the spectral viewers.  
  
"What the hell are spectral viewers?" Tom decided to play dumb.  
  
"You know what spectral viewers! Don't fucking lie," Dennis yelled.  
  
"They're glasses that help you see the ghosts," Bobby answered.  
  
After what happened four months ago Bobby found a new obsession. He was obsessed with ghosts now. He knew everything you needed to know about ghosts and how to capture them.  
  
"If they are spectral viewers there aren't any ghosts in this house," Tom lied again.  
  
"Let's go inside," Kathy said.  
  
"Go inside, I'll be inside in a second." Tom said.  
  
As Liz began heading towards the door Tom grabbed her by the wrist. She looked back into his eyes, which were showing concern.  
  
"Can we talk?" Tom asked.  
  
"What about?" Liz asked back.  
  
"You went out with Dennis Rafkin?" Tom asked quickly.  
  
Dennis stood there glaring at Tom viciously.  
  
"How do you know?" Liz asked as she stared into his eyes.  
  
"I could tell," Tom answered. This was half true. He suspected that they had been something when he was at the Criticos apartment.  
  
"If you were friends with Dennis why weren't you at the funeral?" Liz asked.  
  
"I don't know why. I have issues with funerals," Tom lied for the millionth time.  
  
"Stop lying to Liz, you bastard!" Dennis yelled.  
  
"I want you to be safe in the house," Tom whispered in her ear.  
  
She sent him the weirdest look and replied, "Okay."  
  
"Be safe," Tom whispered as he kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Don't touch her! Don't kiss her! I will kill you," Dennis yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I think this chapter sucks. Then again I have no self-esteem.  
  
Do you all like Tom now? If not that's okay. In the next chapter they go inside the house and Tom's plans backfire. 


	6. How Fucking Familiar

A/N In this chapter I am attempting to make you feel sorry for Tom. I feel bad for the guys. Here you all are telling me to slice and dice him like stupid Ben Moss. Ya know what is kinda weird. Though everyone else thinks that the part where Ben Moss gets cut in two is gross I think its funny as hell. I think a lot of things are funny as hell. I hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
  
Dennis' quote of the day: "I hope I don't bleed to death cuz that would suck."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz smiled a small smile and said, "Lets go inside."  
  
Tom sighed and led her into the house.  
  
Dennis looked extremely pissed but he knew what he had to do. He had to go back into the house and protect Liz.  
  
Dennis followed behind Liz and Tom. As soon as he stepped into the house he felt like a ghost for the very first time. It was a reality that he was dead, forever.  
  
"This place is gorgeous," Liz commented in an awed tone.  
  
"Dad, go check the basement," Kathy said as she looked around nervously.  
  
"Mr. Green, give me your spectral viewers," Arthur commanded.  
  
Tom sighed as he thought: Oh fuck. The plan is already backfiring.  
  
"Fine," Tom handed Arthur the glasses.  
  
"Dad, I'm going to see if the bathroom is the same," Kathy squealed in a excited tone.  
  
"No kid! Didn't you learn anything from the first time you were here," Dennis yelled after Kathy but she was gone.  
  
Liz lumped at the sound of Dennis' voice. "Am I the only one who heard that?"  
  
"I heard his voice too, Elizabeth," Bobby said.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" Tom asked as he pretended to not hear Dennis.  
  
"If there aren't any ghosts why is there containment spells all over?" Arthur asked.  
  
"We rebuilt the house exactly the way it was before." Tom replied. Arthur began heading towards the basement with everyone following.  
  
"Liz, you and Bobby stay up here and look for Kathy," Arthur ordered.  
  
"Yes sir," Liz saluted.  
  
"Lawyer guy, follow me," Arthur commanded.  
  
Tom looked at Liz and nodded as he was led down the basement.  
  
Liz waited for Arthur to be out of sight before she grinned and said to Bobby, "Wanna go play with the samurai swords?"  
  
Bobby nodded and him and Liz ran down the hall to the entrance hall.  
  
At that moment everything began to shift.  
  
"What's happening?" Liz asked.  
  
"Get out of the house, Lizzie. Get out now!" Dennis yelled.  
  
Liz jumped at the sound of Dennis' voice, "Dennis?"  
  
"Get out of the house," Dennis repeated.  
  
"Let's find Kathy," Liz muttered to Bobby.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh shit," Arthur mumbled as the house began to shift.  
  
Tom let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Lets go!" Arthur yelled.  
  
Arthur ran up the stairs where he found Dennis' ghost standing there.  
  
"Arthur, get Lizzie out of here," Dennis commanded.  
  
"Dennis, where is Kathy, Liz, and Bobby?" Arthur asked, startled.  
  
"I don't know. Liz and Bobby ran off to look for Kathy. The house is sealing up," Dennis said with a stressed look in his eyes.  
  
"Tom, go see if the door is sealed yet," Arthur said. He turned around and Tom was gone.  
  
"This is to fucking familiar," Dennis stated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I'm sorry this chapter is boring and short. Forgive me, please. You know you gotta review or you'll die painfully.  
  
Next chapter you'll see everyone wanna kick Tom's ass.  
  
ROCK ON REVEIWERS!!! 


	7. Kidnapped

A/N LOL! I noticed I forgot to change the authors note in my last chapter. That's so funny. I need to cool it on the 13 ghosts. I've memorized all the lines. Maybe I should watch something else for a while. Lol! Now that I got you all to feel sorry for Tom Im going to make you hate him. Make sense? I think so. I'm sorry the last chapter sucked. I had nothing dramatic for it. This chapter everyone wants to kill poor Tom.  
  
Dennis' quote of the day: "What part of that code are you having trouble cracking? The entire house is sealed up."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Cyrus, you did not do what I think you did," Tom said once he reached the room he was in earlier.  
  
"If you're thinking that I kidnapped Arthur's daughter then yes. I did," Cyrus said casually.  
  
"Damn it, Cyrus! I can't do this," Tom snapped.  
  
"But you will, Allen," Cyrus said evilly.  
  
"Shut up with the Allen stuff! No one is supposed to know I'm Allen Criticose," Tom snapped again.  
  
"Now, my son, kill our future fourth ghost!"  
  
"I'm not killing her," Tom yelled.  
  
"I'm going to kill you then," Cyrus threatened.  
  
"Aren't you father of the year," Tom muttered.  
  
"You're going to kill her?" Cyrus asked.  
  
"You don't give me much of a choice," Tom finally replied.  
  
"Cyrus, fuck you," Allen said before he left. A/NI'm going to call him Allen now cuz I like that name better then Tom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kathy," Liz called out.  
  
"Elizabeth, Kathy can't hear you," Bobby said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Liz said with a cheesy grin.  
  
"Are these spectral viewers?" Liz asked as she picked up a pair of glasses.  
  
"Let me see them," Bobby whined.  
  
"Since you asked nicely." Liz said sarcastically as she handed the spectral viewers to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dennis rolled his eyes, "I hope that Tom guy dies."  
  
"Aren't you a happy little camper," Arthur mumbled as he tore through the hallways looking for Kathy and Bobby.  
  
"Would you be happy if you were a ghost?"  
  
"Probably not," Arthur answered slowly.  
  
"So, you hired Liz to be your nanny," Dennis said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah. You knew her?"  
  
"You could say that," Dennis replied coldly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen walked out of the little room and sighed deeply. He was in the basement.  
  
The ghosts will be released soon, Allen thought.  
  
He passed the empty containment cube that was to hold the fourth ghost.  
  
My life or hers, Allen thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kathy opened her eyes slowly. What she saw made her scream. It was the Jackal.  
  
The Jackal leaped on her and clawed her everywhere. Blood was everywhere.  
  
Then Liz came and scared the Jackal away.  
  
"Are you okay, Kathy?" Liz asked.  
  
Then blood began to come out of Liz's mouth.  
  
Kathy then woke up.  
  
"It was just a dream," She told herself, relieved  
  
She looked at her surroundings to see containment cubes.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Her hands were bound and she had spectral viewers on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen walked through the basement in a paranoid manner. He didn't have spectral viewers on because he gave his to Arthur.  
  
He kept walking until he found Kathy.  
  
"You, Lawyer guy. Help me," Kathy pleaded.  
  
He took out a small knife and cut the ropes off her wrists.  
  
"Give me the glasses," Allen commanded.  
  
Kathy quickly gave them to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bobby, I don't want to die," Liz said in a child-like tone.  
  
"Maybe you should leave this house then. This house is bad," Bobby stated.  
  
"Here's another pair of those glasses," Liz said as she picked up spectral viewers.  
  
"You see ghosts with those," Bobby mentioned as he walked beside Liz.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n I'm sorry that Tom didn't get his ass kicked. He will soon, I promise you. Sorry this chapter bites monkeys. I'm sorry!  
  
So, what do you think so far? Does it totally suck? I'm sorry if it sucks.  
  
Much love reviewers! 


	8. So it begins

A/N Hello my beloved readers! How are we today? You know your live is better now that I've updated. LOL! That's so funny to say. Anyway. I'm sorry that Allen/Tom isn't getting a beat down in this chapter. But we are running into some ghosts. I don't want to give away which ghost though.CoughAngry Princesscough Guess what movie I'm obsessed with now? Spanish Judges. If you haven't seen it then do! Not only is it an awesome movie but also Matthew Lillard is tied up a lot in that movie. Drools  
  
Dennis quote of the day: "What's the matter? Couldn't afford any walls?"  
  
Also-I is sorry if I'm making Liz seem like a total dumbass. She is only curious, that's all..  
  
Does the Snoopy Dance  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz put on the spectral viewers and asked, "What's with the glowing writing stuff?"  
  
"There just spells," Bobby answered.  
  
"Oh, that's all?" Liz asked sarcastically.  
  
"Can we leave now?" Bobby asked nervously.  
  
"First we have to find Kathy and your dad," Liz said, distractedly as she looked around the gorgeous house.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You said there weren't ghosts here," Kathy punched Allen in the arm.  
  
"Well, people lie," Allen's pace quickened as he tried to locate the stairs.  
  
"You're so mean," Kathy said as she punched him again.  
  
"That's the first time I've heard that one," Allen stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Angry Princess has been released," Allen answered. His voice rang in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Dennis walked next to Arthur silently.  
  
"I can't believe I fell for this again," Arthur raged.  
  
"I can't believe you fell for this either," Dennis agreed.  
  
"I need to learn to stop believing what lawyers tell me," Arthur smiled an emotionless smile.  
  
"About that."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Shit! Everything is switched around and we're lost," Kathy whined.  
  
"Shut up," Allen commanded.  
  
"Why the hell should I? Because you said so?"  
  
"Because there's a fucking ghost behind you," Allen answered as he eyed the Angry Princess with his green eyes. His eyes were filled with stress and anxiety.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you telling me that the lawyer is really a ghost hunter?" Arthur asked with his voice ringing with annoyance and disbelief.  
  
Dennis nodded. He told Arthur everything that happened except for the fact that the Thirteenth Ghost was he, Dennis Rafkin.  
  
"There are ghosts in this house again?"  
  
"Yes Arthur, there are."  
  
"Than we need to find my kids."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wasn't there a door here?" Liz asked as she stared at the enclosed exit.  
  
"We're doomed," Bobby sat down and took off his spectral viewers.  
  
"That's always the most reassuring thing to say," Liz replied as she kicked the glass. She let out a little yelp of pain.  
  
"I'm not wearing these glasses! I'm not going to die if I can't see the ghosts," Bobby said as he tossed his spectral viewers across the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n I'm gonna leave you there, k? No! I'm kidding. I gotta let you see what happens to Kathy.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kathy looked behind her and saw nothing. Allen stood there wearing the Spectral Viewers.  
  
The Angry Princess had her knife ready in her hand. It was aimed towards Kathy's precious face.  
  
"MOVE!" Allen yelled as the Angry Princess inched closer.  
  
Kathy rolled her eyes, "Don't tell me what to do! You're the one who made this happen!"  
  
"Move, dumbass!"  
  
"Fuck you," Kathy snapped.  
  
Allen grabbed Kathy's arm and pulled her towards him. Right as she was pulled the Angry Princess sliced her shoulder.  
  
Kathy let out a small scream, "Oh my god!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/n I am so sorry my chapters have been so short! I just like to stick to the point. I'm gonna try to make the chapters longer. I'm sorry this chapter really sucks! Don't hurt me. Hides behind imaginary Matthew Lillard HA! Can't hurt me now! Feels an apple hit her in the head Damn you all to the rice pudding. You know. I think I'm a reason they make riddilin.  
  
What do you all think? By all I mean you, Miss recommend every movie that has Stephen or Matt in it. You know who you are. LOL!  
  
Got to go watch the Little Vampire cuz that's the cutest little movie ever.  
  
Walks off doing the Snoopy dance 


	9. Meeting Allen and being lost

A/N Hello my little cupcakes! Are you doing (in the words of Tony the Tiger) Grrrreat? I'm doing peachy keen, but no one cares about me and my Snoopy dance. does the Snoopy dance In this chapter Im going to do something. Maybe I'll have Liz see Dennis. I don't really know yet. For all you normal, sane people. grabs a rifle Get the hell away from my story! Insert impish laugh I'm kidding! If you normal, sane people really want to read my stupid, pathetic, lame story then go ahead. But I warn you not to watch what I do next. I don't want you to be scared. Cautiously sits down in an invisible chair Normal people, don't look at this insane act. Peels a banana and eats it I can't wait! I get to see SLC Punk before my clone. HAHA! Insert impish laugh I'm the devil! Okay, maybe not but I am the Evil Gingerbread Girl! Insert evil Gingerbread Girl laugh  
  
I'm going to stop rambling now. Does the Snoopy dance and scares all normal people  
  
I'm going to try and make the chapters longer but my clone gave me the disease of the Writers Block. Points angrily at her clone  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kathy ran with Allen until he stopped.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"You wait here," Allen had an idea.  
  
"Hell no," Kathy said in protest but Allen was already running off.  
  
"Fuck," Kathy muttered.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Liz rolled her eyes. "Bobby, let's go find your dad."  
  
Bobby glanced around nervously, "Elizabeth, what if there's ghosts?"  
  
"Its okay, your safe with me."  
  
Bobby nodded slowly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dennis sighed heavily then stopped suddenly. Right in front of him was Liz. She stood there with a stressed look on her face.  
  
Arthur looked relieved as he saw Bobby, "Where's Kathy?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kathy paced around nervously until she found herself at a dead end, "Double fuck."  
  
Kathy jumped as the glass shifted. Now she was trapped in a cube.  
  
Kathy breathed deeply then said, "This is great."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Where's Kathy? I don't know," Liz said slowly. She then gasped.  
  
Standing in front of her was Dennis Rafkin.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Dennis said with the same nervous grin Liz loved.  
  
"Dennis?"  
  
Dennis walked towards her and placed a hand on her cheek. A burst of pain spread through her body but she didn't show it. She was too happy to see Dennis.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Allen ran until he found the stairs. He ran up them and stopped to take a breath.  
  
"Hello again, Arthur," Cyrus' voice echoed and made Allen jump.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Arthur's head tossed violently to what looked like a speaker.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Liz asked.  
  
"I, my dear, am Cyrus Criticos."  
  
Liz shrugged then asked, "Who the hell is Cyrus?"  
  
"My said dead uncle," Arthur answered distantly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kathy stood there waiting for the glass to shift so she could get out of this cube.  
  
I wonder where Tom is, Kathy thought.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Allen ran towards the entrance and found himself seeing Liz, Arthur, Bobby, and the ghost, Rafkin.  
  
Dennis turned around and glared at Allen, "You!"  
  
Liz looked in his direction uncomfortably.  
  
"What the fuck did you do?" Dennis asked angered.  
  
"What did you do?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Go down in the basement and find out, Arthur," Dennis' glare didn't stop.  
  
"Are there ghosts in here?" Bobby asked eagerly.  
  
"I was going to be one of them," Dennis stated.  
  
Liz looked at Allen and asked, "You were going to capture Dennis?"  
  
Allen remained silent.  
  
Then Cyrus' voice said, "Allen, don't tell them our plans."  
  
"Allen," Liz repeated the name.  
  
"Why is he calling you Allen?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Think about it. His name possibly is Allen." Dennis answered.  
  
"Is that true?" Liz asked.  
  
Allen nodded slowly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/n I'm sorry this chapter sucks. I hope I made it longer then the others. Maybe I should add some flashbacks of Dennis' life. The next chapter I think I'll have the beloved 'Lets split up' words be said. I hate my story! It sucks!! Kicks her story Oh no! The story is going to eat me! Hides behind imaginary Matthew Lillard You can't get me now! Feels a chunk of her leg get chewed off Damn it! How did I not see that coming?  
  
I'm happy! Tonight (Saturday) Matt is going to be on All That! I know it's a dumb show but this is Matthew Lillard were talking about.  
  
I'm going to stop yapping. Fair well!  
  
does the Snoopy Dance 


	10. Beautiful When Angry

A/NAfter writing elaborating chase scenes with my clone that involved the many characters of Matthew Lillard Cries for Stevo I am trying to beat the evil Writers block. I. Saw SLC Punk and the commentary again so I'm wired to go for hours. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story yet. I am going to have a sequel! So it's all good. In this chapter I'm going to have the promised Allen Beat Down. So yippee! Christmas is saved!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Lets get this strait. You lied about your name, dragged us here to a big glass house filled with ghosts, and Dennis was going to be one," Liz's eyes filled with rage.  
  
"I'm sorry," Allen's eyes stared into Liz's as Dennis glared.  
  
Arthur breathed deep breaths that sounded like angry growls, "Why did you do this?"  
  
"If I told you then you'd know," Allen answered mockingly.  
  
Arthur suddenly lashed out at Allen, causing Allen's nose to bleed. Arthur was ready to strike again but was held back by Elizabeth.  
  
"Stop it!" Liz ordered.  
  
"Why should I? He brought us here to serve our deaths. He probably has my wife locked downstairs," Arthur yelled.  
  
No, just your daughter, Allen thought evilly.  
  
"Tom..Allen, whatever your name is, can we talk?" Liz asked.  
  
Allen nodded slowly as Liz moved him away from the group. Dennis watched and glared in protest.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Liz asked fiercely as soon as they were out of earshot.  
  
"Your beautiful when you're angry," Allen said with a smirk.  
  
Liz smiled and said, "You act a lot like Dennis."  
  
~*~(*~*~(*~*~(*~*~(Flashback(*~*~(*~*~(*~*~  
  
"Dennis, sometimes you really piss me off," Liz yelled.  
  
Dennis sat there smiling with his eyebrow raise.  
  
Liz glanced at him and felt her anger melt away, "Stop doing that! "  
  
"Doing what my love?" Dennis asked as he continued his smiling and eyebrow raising.  
  
"You know what, Dennis Rafkin! Now stop," Liz yelled as she tried not to look at Dennis.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't yell at me! I didn't do anything," Dennis said innocently.  
  
Liz quickly smacked Dennis and looked away, "Stop it!"  
  
"Stop what my love?" Dennis stood up and wrapped his arms around Liz's waist.  
  
"I hate you!" Liz lied as she turned her head to kiss Dennis lightly.  
  
"Your beautiful when you're angry," Dennis softly kissed her ear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't be like him! Don't say that," Allen said in an aggravated tone.  
  
Liz rolled her eyes, "Why the hell are you doing this?"  
  
"I have to!" Allen yelled in defense.  
  
"Tell me why!"  
  
"I can't," Allen said, frustrated.  
  
"Why can't you?" Liz whined.  
  
"You can't understand this! I just can't tell you," Allen's fingers traced around Liz's cheek.  
  
Liz smacked his hand away, "You don't trust me?"  
  
"I don't know you. I want to get to know you though."  
  
"Fine! You want to know me? I'm Elizabeth Carolyn Parker, I had a miserable childhood, and I'm a nanny.. What the hell does that tell you?"  
  
"It tells me not very much."  
  
"I don't even know you so leave me alone." Liz turned away from Allen.  
  
"You really are beautiful when you're angry," Allen grabbed Elizabeth's hands and pulled her into him.  
  
"I love Dennis," Liz didn't look into his eyes when she said this.  
  
"He's dead, Elizabeth," Allen tilted her head up.  
  
"When you love someone death doesn't stop it," Liz gazed into Allen's eyes.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Allen asked suddenly. Liz nodded slowly.  
  
Allen leaned down and kissed Liz softly.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dennis paced around anxiously, every now and then looking in the direction Liz went.  
  
"I'm going to go check on them," By 'them' he meant Liz.  
  
He walked off towards where Liz and to his disliking Allen were.  
  
He stopped suddenly and let out a gasp. In front of him were his Lizzie and Allen kissing.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Lizzie?" Dennis questioned in a yell.  
  
Liz jumped away from Allen, "Dennis?"  
  
Allen glared at Dennis and asked, "What are you doing here, ghost?"  
  
Liz smacked Allen and snapped, "Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!"  
  
Allen raised his eyebrows at Liz.  
  
Liz smacked her hands against her forehead and sighed, "Why I everything so damn complicated?"  
  
Dennis stood there staring at Liz's distraught eyes.  
  
"Only because he's making it complicated," Allen whispered into her ear.  
  
"Why do you keep on doing this?" Liz asked harshly.  
  
"Lizzie, I need to tell you something," Dennis said. 


	11. Marriage and Meetings

A/NEveryone should jump up and down for my clone has defeated the writers block curse. I am sorry about my last chapter, its so damn sappy. I wasn't going to post it up but my clone said it was good. I am happy to say I am turning this into a series. I even have started on the third part of the series. I still am sorry about the sappiness. I fear to tell you that more sappiness is ahead. Don't worry, this is Dennis sappiness so its better then average sappiness. This chapter is going to be only flashbacks, okay?  
  
Best TV quote: "You have short hair. Are you a lesbian?" -Stuart, Mad TV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dennis sat there in the park on a summer day. He was only six and he was all alone.  
  
He didn't have any parents for his mom died when she was giving birth to him. His father abandoned him when he was eleven months old. After being shipped to foster home after foster home he was tired of it. He decided to run away and he did.  
  
I'm free, Dennis thought as he scanned the park.  
  
He saw children playing and having fun together. Dennis envied them all. He wished he could play but he couldn't.  
  
Dennis Rafkin was 'special'. Everytime he touched someone their life's faults and pain were felt and seen by him. He had to wear leather gloves on his hands so he couldn't feel the pain. The gloves didn't work to accurately most times but when they did Dennis was very grateful.  
  
"Hello, I'm Elizabeth," a small girl walked up to Dennis and sat next to him.  
  
Dennis jumped and said slowly, "Hi."  
  
"Don't you have a name?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.  
  
Elizabeth Parker was alone as well. She had parents but her stepfather always hit her and touched her. She was only five and didn't understand why things like this happened. She told her mother about it but her mom didn't believe her. And that is why she ran away.  
  
"My name is Dennis," Dennis answered as he tried to maintain a safe distance away from the girl.  
  
"Why are you wearing gloves?" Elizabeth tried to grab Dennis' hands but he quickly jumped up, away from her.  
  
"I need them!" Dennis answered and backed away.  
  
"Why are you all alone? Did you runaway too?" Elizabeth asked thinking that everyone who was alone ran away.  
  
Dennis gasped, "How did you know?"  
  
"I ran away too," Elizabeth stood up and quickly grabbed Dennis' hand.  
  
"Don't touch-" Dennis started but didn't feel any pain.  
  
Thank you gloves, Dennis thought with relief.  
  
"I like your eyes," She said suddenly as she stared into his eyes.; She stared as if she could see right through him. Dennis was really wondering if she could.  
  
"Thanks," Dennis said confused like.  
  
Elizabeth quickly pulled off one of Dennis' glove and held his hand again.  
  
Dennis started shrieking in pain then in mid-shriek he said, "Why don't I see things?"  
  
"Are you blind?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Dennis ignored the question and asked, "Why did you runaway?"  
  
"My step-dad hit me," Elizabeth answered as if it was no big thing.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dennis said this like he wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"Why did you runaway?"  
  
"I have no real family," He answered coldly.  
  
"I have an idea! You marry me and we can start our own family," Elizabeth blurted out with out really understanding what she was implying.  
  
"Okay," Dennis answered with a shrug of his shoulders.  
  
"Okay. What's your full name?" Elizabeth asked quickly.  
  
"Dennis Rafkin."  
  
"Do you Dennis Rafkin take me, Elizabeth Parker to be your wife?" Elizabeth asked in a tone that matched a preacher who was wedding away a couple on television.  
  
"Sure," Dennis answered.  
  
"Now you have to kiss me," Elizabeth commanded with a shy smile.  
  
"What's a kiss?" Dennis asked, confused.  
  
Dennis had never received a kiss, seen someone kiss, see kissing on television. Then again he never watched television for he was mostly locked up in a closet, bathroom, bedroom, ect. He really didn't get out much.  
  
"A kiss is when a boy and a girl put their lips together," Elizabeth started doing hand motions as she made 'muah' noises.  
  
Dennis looked at her confused.  
  
"Fine, I'll show you," Elizabeth leaned over and pecked Dennis on the lips. She pulled away and giggled.  
  
Dennis smiled shyly as he enjoyed the moment.  
  
"How old are you, Dennis?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"I'm six and a half," Dennis said proudly.  
  
"Your older than me. I'm only five."  
  
Dennis nodded then looked past Elizabeth to see a policeman coming towards them.  
  
Elizabeth followed his eyes to see the policeman. She gasped, "Oh no."  
  
"Hello little girl. Is your name Elizabeth Parker?" The cop asked Elizabeth nicely as he eyed Dennis suspiciously.  
  
"Yes," Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Your mommy is very worried about you," The cop spoke very slowly as if Elizabeth couldn't comprehend.  
  
"I'm sure my step-dad is too," Elizabeth said in a squirmish way.  
  
The cop ignored her words and stared at Dennis, "Who are you?"  
  
"That's my husband, Dennis," Elizabeth answered with a smile.  
  
"Elizabeth, I'm going to take you home now, okay?" The copper (A/n-LOL! I had to say that.) went back to talking slowly for Elizabeth. "I don't want to go home!" Elizabeth whined and pouted.  
  
The cop picked Elizabeth up and carried her away.  
  
"Good bye Dennis!" Elizabeth called out.  
  
"Bye, Elizabeth," Dennis mumbled.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(A/n- That's the end of the first flash back. The second takes place a few years before Dennis dies and stuff.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dennis Rafkin sat alone in a booth at a local diner. He stared out the window and watched cars drive by.  
  
Elizabeth Parker wore a turquoise dress and an apron. She walked over to Dennis' booth and didn't even look at Dennis.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hello. I'm Liz and I'll be serving you."  
  
Dennis jumped and looked away from the window and looked at Liz.  
  
"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Liz asked in a automatic tone.  
  
"Yeah. I'll have coffee and that's it," Dennis said dryly as he looked the girl over.  
  
Liz looked at Dennis for the first time and smiled. She said in a slightly flirty way, "I'll be right back with that coffee."  
  
Dennis stared after her and sighed. For some reason at that moment he thought back to when he ran away when he was six.  
  
Liz returned with the coffee. She handed it to him and said, "May I join you?"  
  
"What?" Dennis asked a little confused.  
  
"I'm on my break now and I was wondering if I could sit with you," Liz replied slowly.  
  
"You can," Dennis replied nervously.  
  
Liz smiled and sat across from Dennis, "So what's your name?"  
  
"Why?" Dennis asked suspiciously. "I want to know," She shrugged.  
  
"My name's Dennis," He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
]Liz let out a small smile then explained, "When I was younger I met this boy named Dennis. I 'married' him."  
  
Dennis stared at Liz in disbelief, "Is your name Elizabeth?"  
  
Liz nodded and asked, "Your that boy, aren't you?"  
  
Dennis shrugged and replied, "I think I might be."  
  
Liz stared into his eyes and said, "I like your eyes."  
  
Dennis stared back into her blue eyes, "I like your eyes too."  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?' Liz asked suddenly.  
  
"No," Dennis looked out the window.  
  
"Do you want to go out?" Liz looked out the window as well.  
  
Dennis took off his glove and put his hand against Liz's face.  
  
Nothing happened but Liz sent Dennis a look.  
  
"I'd really like to go out with you."  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N Since no one but my clone reviewed Im not showing the chat. If you review you can see what happens to Elizabeth Parker, Dennis Rafkin, Allen Kriticos, Arthur Kriticos, and so on.  
  
You all better review or I'll just stop writing this and you'll never know what happens. Well, maybe I'll show my clone but that's it.  
  
does the Snoopy dance and falls on her face Ouch that smarts.  
  
LONG LIVE THE EVIL MUFFINS WHO KILL PEOPLE! hides knife 


	12. I love you! I hate You! I can't live wit...

A/N I'm finally updating! YAY! In this chapter I'm giving you guys 'the chat'. A lot of crying and yelling I fear. Not much sappiness after all.  
  
Love you all! Sara  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~I hear... a voice say "Don't be so blind"... it's telling me all these things... that you would probably hide... am I... your one and only desire... am I the reason you breath... or am I the reason you cry...~  
  
"Lizzie, I need to tell you something," Dennis said.  
  
Liz mumbled to Allen, "Can we be alone?"  
  
Allen rolled his eyes then glared at Dennis.. Then he turned and left them.  
  
Liz stared at Dennis in silence.  
  
"How have you been, Liz?" Dennis asked slowly.  
  
Liz's eyes filled with tears as she snapped, "How do you think I am? I'm talking to your ghost, Dennis."  
  
~Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you...~  
  
"I thought you would be happy to see me," Dennis said in a sad tone.  
  
Liz fell to the ground as she cried hysterically, "I miss you so much Dennis!"  
  
~I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude...  
  
I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...~  
  
"I love you Liz," Dennis stepped toward her.  
  
"I love you too, you son of a bitch," Liz sobbed.  
  
"I need to tell you something," Dennis walked towards Liz.  
  
"What?" Liz asked as she hugged herself.  
  
"I don't want you to be with him," Dennis said in a stern tone.  
  
"You're dead! I cant be with you so why can't I be with him? You don't want me happy?" Liz yelled.  
  
~I feel... like you don't want me around... I guess i'll pack all my things... I guess i'll see you around... Inside... it bottles up until now... as I walk out your door... all I hear is the sound...~  
  
"I love you and I will for an eternity. I don't want you with him, that's all," Dennis said this like it was no big request.  
  
"I will love you longer than forever but I don't want to be alone. I don't want to hurt you," Liz began to cry again.  
  
~Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you...~  
  
"I'm going to be alone forever," Dennis snapped.  
  
~I see... the blood all over your hands... does it make you feel... more like a man... was it all... just a part of your plan... this pistol's shakin' in my hands... and all I hear is the sound...~  
  
"I want to die! Kill me," Liz begged.  
  
"You need to live," Dennis replied.  
  
"What's the point in me living? Even if I'm alive I'm going to be alone forever," Liz began to burst into tears again.  
  
~I left my head around your heart... Why would you tear my world apart...~  
  
"Your new boyfriend is a bad guy," Dennis said suddenly.  
  
"Why is he a bad guy? Is it because when I touch him he doesn't see my shitty life?" Liz asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
~I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...~  
  
"Shut up!" Dennis yelled.  
  
"Fine, I will," Liz pouted.  
  
"Lizzie.."  
  
Liz didn't say anything; she was giving him 'the silent treatment'.  
  
"It's not my fault," Dennis said quietly.  
  
"And what? It's my fault?" Liz yelled.  
  
~I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore...this life of solitude... I pick myself off the floor... and now i'm done with you... Always...Always... Always...~  
"No! No! No! That's not what I mean and you know it," Dennis' fist pounded against the glass.  
  
"It's your fault, not mine," Liz dropped her face in her hands and began crying again.  
  
"You hate me, don't you?"  
  
~I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you...~  
  
"No Dennis. You're the only guy I've ever loved! I'll never hate you," Liz said through tears.  
  
~Always... always... always... always...~  
  
"You do hate me," Dennis assured her as he punched the glass again.  
  
"Yes, in some sense I do. I hate you cuz I can't love you," Liz looked up and stared at Dennis.  
  
"Why can't you love me?"  
  
"Because you can't love me," Liz said with a sigh.  
  
"I do love you," Dennis banged his head against the glass.  
  
~I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...~  
  
"Stop beating yourself up," Liz ordered.  
  
"Why? I can't feel anything anyway."  
  
Liz's face lit up, "That's right, you can't feel anything."  
  
Dennis looked at Liz as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You know, I've never kissed a ghost," Liz said with a weak grin.  
  
Dennis smiled and walked toward her, "Really? You want to try kissing a ghost?"  
  
~Always... always... always... always... always... always... always... I just can't live without you...~  
  
Liz stood up and said, "Of course. I feel like such a slut."  
  
"Would I ever want to get married to a slut?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Don't remind me of that," Liz looked at the floor.  
  
"Why? Are you ashamed you almost got married to a psycho like myself?"  
  
"No! It's the whole 'almost' thing," Liz said slowly.  
  
Liz looked up at Dennis, "I love you!"  
  
~I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore...this life of solitude... I pick myself off the floor... and now i'm done with you... Always...Always... Always...~  
  
Dennis quickly kissed Liz. She fell to the ground in pain as she started groaning.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie," Dennis said with worry.  
  
"I think I saw fireworks," Liz laughed.  
  
~I see... the blood all over your hands... does it make you feel... more like a man... was it all...just a part of your plan... this pistol's shakin' in my hands... and all I hear is the sound...~  
  
"Why do you hurt Everytime I touch you?"  
  
"I don't know," Liz answered.  
  
"I'm going to find out," Dennis started walking off.  
  
Liz stood up and started following him.  
  
~I love you... i hate you... I can't live without you... I breathe you... I taste you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore... this life of solitude... I guess that i'm out the door... and now i'm done with you...~  
  
~I love you... I hate you... I can't live without you... I just can't take anymore...this life of solitude... I pick myself off the floor... and now i'm done with you... Always...Always... Always...~ ~*~*~  
  
a/n  
  
I'm sorry for the shortness. Please review.  
  
I'll update soon, no worries. Please don't hate the crappiness.. 


	13. Let's split up! Or not

Greetings! Long time no see. Or should I say 'Long time, no write'? lol! I apologize for not writing. I kind of have been getting into the business of starting fics and never finishing them. Don't worry though, I plan to finish this one as well as my scream fic (Looky-More advertisements.. MUHAWAHA!) Rightio, this might suck but that's okay. Like your really reading this story for the plot. You know you just like it because of the Dennis-y goodness.  
  
Dennis does a body good! So does Tim of the Curve! (Why the hell did the chick not die? I think she should have gone splat!)  
  
Much love! Sara  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Allen stood there wiping is bleeding nose on his sleeve. Every now and then he glanced up to see Arthur glaring at him. After repeating this action he snapped, "What?"  
  
"What do you mean 'what'? You brought my family here and I don't know where my daughter is!" Arthur yelled.  
  
"Good point."  
  
Arthur was about to yell some more when Dennis, followed by a red-eyed Liz, came rushing in. Dennis started yelling, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LIZ?!"  
  
Allen looked from Dennis to Liz in complete bewilderment and asked in a confused way, "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Why should I believe you? You fucking liar," Dennis inhaled deeply.  
  
"I don't think he did anything, Dennis," Liz watched Allen carefully.  
  
Bobby asked, "Where's Kathy?"  
  
Allen looked away uncomfortably. Dennis suddenly punched him across the face causing more blood to fall from his nose. Allen sighed as he held his face, "Why is everyone hitting me?"  
  
"Because you brought us here so we would die! In case you don't know those ghosts down there are going to kill us!" Arthur yelled.  
  
"I know! I caught them all!" Allen replied.  
  
Liz rubbed her head before saying sternly, "Enough! We need to find Kathy!"  
  
"Lizzie is right! Ghost hunter, where is she?" Dennis asked.  
  
"In the basement. But, don't worry.she is safe. I left her in a cube. It won't shift for a little while," Allen expected another blow to the face but didn't receive one.  
  
"Is there somewhere safe to put Bobby?" Liz asked.  
  
"The library!" Arthur answered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kathy sat in a corner of the cube with her head pressed against the spell- covered glass. Her wound from the Angry Princess was bleeding down her arm.  
  
"I wish I could see!" Kathy screamed. Her voice echoed inside the cube.  
  
"Damn lawyer," She muttered as she began banging her head against the glass in frustration.  
  
An echoing clanging noise was sounded. Kathy made an aggravated noise and muttered, "I really wish I could see!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Arthur looked down at Bobby worried like, "Remember, do not leave this room!"  
  
Bobby nodded, "I love you dad! Be careful!"  
  
Arthur nodded in acknowledgement before sliding the glass door shut. He turned to face the group, "Okay, Allen, you're coming with me."  
  
Dennis' eyes widened, "Wait! What? You mean we are splitting up? Did you learn anything from the last time you were here? I remember fairly well. Partly because I DIED!"  
  
Liz furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't want to split up. I mean, do you even watch horror movies? They say 'Lets split up' and the blonde dies."  
  
Allen laughed and said, "No one knows that basement better than me. Well, maybe Cyrus does."  
  
Dennis glared at him, "Boy, stop talking. I guarantee you aren't gaining popularity points as you talk."  
  
Allen thought of something snide to say but dismissed it soon enough. "Ghost, stop picking fights with me. I promise you wont win."  
  
"Both of you, shut up!" Liz snapped.  
  
"Elizabeth is right. Shut up! We have to find my daughter!" Arthur agreed.  
  
"That's right! Lets find Kathy!" Dennis said as he headed towards the basement entrance. 


	14. In A Split Second

Author's note:  
  
Okay so I haven't updated this in forever but I do so now so don't throw random objects at me, please. Awww... Hardly anyone reviews anymore because you all hate me and my crappy 13 Ghosts fanfic. Oh, another reason I am able to update now is because my groovy clone, Jenna is kind enough to do this. Everyone repeat after me: JENNA ROCKS! Did you say it? Well just for that.... Does the snoopy dance LONG LIVE THE SNOOPY DANCE!!!  
  
Well, I'm a handsome man (No I'm not...)!  
  
Sara was here  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Just so we all are clear, we aren't splitting up, right?" Liz asked as she walked down the stairs following behind Dennis.  
  
Arthur, trailing closely behind Allen who walked behind her sighed exasperatedly. Rolling his eyes, he answered, "I guess not."  
  
"Good!" Dennis and Liz said together, both relieved.  
  
"You know..." Allen said in attempt to break the tension, "I bet one day we all will look back on this whole thing and laugh."  
  
Liz sighed depressedly and pointed out, "We probably won't survive."  
  
"Thanks for that cheery comment, Elizabeth!" Arthur responded sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime," Liz grinned, forgetting where she was for a moment.  
  
Soon they were off the stairs and on the landing. They all exchanged looks then Dennis glared darkly at Allen then said coldly, "Lead the way, Ghost Hunter."  
  
"Gladly, Ghost!" Allen returned the tone and the glare.  
  
Liz noticed the exchange of hatred, rolled her eyes and said sternly, "You two need to stop fighting and stop now!"  
  
They both looked at her with the guilty expressions children would wear after doing something naughty. Dennis whined in a child like way, "He started it!"  
  
"Whatever, Ghost!" Allen crossed his arms over his chest and made an aggravated sigh.  
  
Liz's slightly bloodshot blue eyes now looked darkly upon Allen. She stomped over so that she was close enough to slap him and did exactly that. She left a handprint across his face and bewildered look in his eyes. He looked down at her in surprise and asked calmly, "What was that for?"  
  
"Well...." Liz tried to stay furious as she looked into the eyes of Allen. A weak smile formed on her face as she said, still maintaining an angry tone in her voice, "We get that Dennis is dead so stop calling him 'Ghost'!"  
  
Dennis smiled to himself, glad Liz was defending him. Then his smile vanished as Liz turned to face him and said in the same tone she used with Allen, "We get what his occupation is so stop calling him 'Ghost hunter'!"  
  
Arthur sighed loudly, "Good work, Elizabeth! Now, lets find Kathy!"  
  
Liz and Dennis nodded in determination as they all looked at Allen expectantly. Realizing everyone was staring at him Allen's eyes widened in paranoia as he asked in confusion, "Why are you all looking at me like your going to become cannibals?"  
  
"Show us where you abandoned Kathy!" Dennis made it a point to emphasize and use the word 'abandon'.  
  
"Fine!" Allen said defensively, deciding to pick a random direction and lead Ghost, Lizzie and Arthur to some random place. He shuddered at the thought of loose ghosts but decided to be strong.  
  
Allen started walking to the left, pretending like he knew exactly where he was going to go. As he walked he carefully scanned the area around for a roaming ghost or an empty containment cube. He heard them following behind him and he thought of what he should do.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bobby wandered around the library aimlessly, intrigued that they could really bring back everything just the way it had been before...  
  
He looked at the random books around him up until one caught his eye. It laid closed on top of the table in the center of the room. He looked at the leather cover which read in gold lettering: To Hunt Ghosts.  
  
He looked around suspiciously before opening the book to read.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So this way will lead us to Kathy?" Liz asked as she as well as Arthur and Dennis followed Allen.  
  
Allen glanced back at her and answered, "Yes, of course!"  
  
"I think your lying," Dennis accused as he narrowed his eyes at their guide.  
  
Allen stopped walking, turned and looked at Dennis with mutual hatred. He asked slow and coldly, "What makes you call me a liar, Ghost?"  
  
"Don't call him that!" Liz snapped. Just about everyone rolled their eyes at her, everyone but Dennis who smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
"Because your a fucking liar!" Dennis looked away from Liz's smiling face and glared at Allen's.  
  
Arthur shook his head in annoyance as he yelled, "Enough! We have to find my daughter!"  
  
"That's right, Dennis!" Allan mocked as he turned and started leading the way again.  
  
Liz crossed her arms over her chest for protection and kept glancing in Dennis' direction, sighing longingly each time. Dennis didn't even notice her as he thought about many things. Mostly he thought about what it would be like to be locked in a containment cube. He then considered that maybe all ghosts were like him then tossed the idea away by thinking to himself, "No! I am different than these ghosts. The only ghost I could be like is perhaps Jean. Wait, Jean...."  
  
Dennis looked from Arthur to Allen then continued to think. He remembered the day of his death, like he could forget about it. Jean had passed on. He had seen her descend to heaven. He had little doubt that that's what happened and that's where she went. Just to make the little doubt he had vanish he asked, "Arthur, what happened to Jean?"  
  
Allen tensed up and continued to walk as he feared the ghost had figured it out. Allen shrugged and convinced himself that he was just giving the ghost too much credit. He knew now that the ghost had no idea what his plans were. The ghost knew nothing of his plans for Lizzie.  
  
Liz's eyes widened as she stared at Dennis in disbelief. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and thought of the question he had just asked. Jean had been Arthur's wife before she passed on and that is all Liz knew. She didn't realize Dennis wanted to know what happened to Jean after life. She figured Dennis just lacked tact and was making small talk.  
  
"She is gone," Arthur answered uncomfortably.  
  
"I know that," Dennis rolled his eyes on reflex then continued, "Has she descended?"  
  
Arthur thought over the question and answered slowly, "Yes, she has."  
  
"Then Allen, answer me this-" Dennis began to ask of the withered lover ghost but was cut off by Allen.  
  
"I think we're lost!" Allen cut in, saying the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"What?" Liz and Arthur inquired in unison. Dennis watched Allen suspiciously, noting the change of subject.  
  
Arthur's voice grew loud with anger and frustration as he asked, "How can we be lost?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Allen stalled, waiting for what he knew going to come soon.  
  
Arthur moved from the back of the group to the front where Allen stood. Arthur looked around frantically and mocked, "I thought you knew this basement more then anyone."  
  
"I guess not," Allen rubbed the back of his neck absently as he chuckled nervously. Really, Allen thought, "No Arthur! Get in the back of the line!"  
  
Then the moment he stalled for arrived as things shifted around them. He looked to where Liz stood and realized in a moment glass would slice her in two with it shifting. His eyes widened in horror as he yelled, trying to move toward her, "Lizzie, move!"  
  
The glass began to close in where she stood. He realized it was two late so he closed his eyes to prevent seeing her like that.  
  
She felt two hands clamp themselves on both her shoulders. She quickly was pulled backward just as the glass swooped together. She stumbled backward, pain searing through her body. Liz screamed out in agony.  
  
Dennis, who had pulled her out of harms way still had his hands clamped firmly on her shoulders. As she screamed in pain he asked her frantically, "Lizzie! What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
He took his hands off of her and looked her over for wounds. She breathed in heavily as she eyed Dennis grievingly. He brushed hair out of her face, his hand grazing her cheek. She whimpered, closing her eyes tightly. He realized what was causing her pain and jumped away from her, his arms raised high above his head defensively. He quickly apologized, "I'm sorry! I forgot! I didn't mean to hurt you, Lizzie!"  
  
"It's okay," She said in between short little gasps for air.  
  
She slowly looked over to where she stood moments before. A spell covered panel of glass now stood between them and Arthur and Allen. They stared back at her, Allen banging his fists against the glass. He yelled in frustration, "Fuck, damn it!"  
  
"What?" Arthur asked aggravatedly, "Was your plan ruined?"  
  
Allen looked back at Arthur and answered simply, "Yes, it was."  
  
"What was your plan?" Arthur asked, still watching Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh," Allen answered, not caring anymore about being sly, "I was going to leave you and the Ghost over there and run off with the girl, if you must know."  
  
Arthur opened his mouth to say something but was distracted by the faint banging noise coming from the new glass barrier. He looked to see Dennis repeatedly ramming into the glass in between them. Each time he touched the glass the spells covering the area lit up. Arthur glanced over to Elizabeth who looked at something behind him that he couldn't see with complete terror.  
  
Noticing he had gotten Arthur's attention once Arthur looked back at him, Dennis started pointing feverishly at something behind Arthur.  
  
Allen rolled his eyes at Dennis then turned around to see what the ghost was pointing at. Arthur looked as well, turning around. Both set of eyes widened in terror.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hahaha, I finally update and what do I do? I leave you with a cliffhanger. Shame on me, right? I think I'll go off and drink Jolt as I watch The Crow! Have a nice day! You all rock! You all rock...IF YOU REVIEW that is. Please, for the love of Dennis won't you review? Anyway.... I'm out.... OUT OF MY MIND!!! HAHAHAHA! (That's the second time I've used that joke in maybe the past week. I doubt you guys are even laughing....) 


End file.
